Percabeth Reunion
by RoyalCakeBerry
Summary: Annabeth is on the ship waiting to land in New Rome. She wants to meet Percy again but she's nervous. She can barely say his name and it hurts to talk about him. Will Annabeth face her fears and realize Percy is there for her? Or will her pride get in the way?


**A/N I know the Mark of Athena is out but I wanted to write how I see the Percabeth reunion. This is my first story, please go easy on me!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

To say I was loving the view of Rome's architecture was nothing compared to loving him. I couldn't even say his name without me crying and seeing his black hair and sea green eyes through the window of my room made me realize how much I had missed him. My head jerked to the desk where I kept most of my pictures with me. I saw a picture sticking out of the neat pile and I pulled it out to see which picture it was. The picture had a clear view of Camp Half Blood's beautiful sky with cabins surrounding it. I traced _his _face with my thumb, stroking it softly. It was a picture of him and me when we were 14 years old. We were outside sword fighting when that picture was taken. My face was covered in visible sweat and light dirt was brushed against my cheek. His face was practically the same but he had his famous lopsided smirk upon his face. I was lost in the picture and I didn't notice Piper standing there at the doorway awkwardly. She cleared her throat signaling she was there. I was suddenly shocked and I quickly put the photo in the neat pile of pictures.

"Oh Piper, I didn't see you there," I said awkwardly.

"It's fine, were you looking at photos of Per- I mean _him_?" She asked stuttering. The corner of my eyes felt the need to let it all out but I couldn't cry just because of a stupid boy.

"Um, yeah. So what do you need?" I quickly asked making it obvious I wanted to change the topic. She seemed to notice too and her eyes were filled genuine sorrow.

"The ship has landed and Leo wanted you to know we'll be heading out now," she replied.

"Oh okay," I said and I waked out of the room. Piper followed quickly after and we went down to meet the boys. Jason used the ladders to go down and Leo followed after him.

"Way to be a gentleman," I heard Piper mutter. I laughed and she figured I had heard her. She laughed along and she and I went down the ladders one at a time. While I was nearing the last step, I jumped down from a low height and I landed on my feet. Piper did the same and we went to stand along with Leo and Jason. People were whispering in awe to see Jason again and they soon cheered. I searched through the large crowd wondering if Seaweed Brain was here. I remember I saw him in the ship but I couldn't find him anywhere. I saw two people standing in front of us with purple togas. One was a girl and I guessed she was Reyna but the other one was turning way from me making it harder for me to see his face. I suddenly gasped. His hair was the same one as her Seaweed Brain's. He turned around facing us and I saw him looking at me. Green eyes met gray eyes and he looked desperate for a chance to talk to me.

_Does he remember me? Why is he looking at me? Does he remember something?_

"Welcome greeks and Jason," Reyna announced. I couldn't help but notice the aura of confidence in Reyna. Her eyes looked fierce and bold but a twinkle in her eyes showed disappointment when she saw Jason holding Piper's hand.

"We have much to talk about and we will have a Senate meeting in half an hour, but for now I will need to know your names," Reyna said looking at us.

"I'm Jason Grace and it's good to be back," he said and he ushered Leo to go next.

"I'm Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and I'm a supreme bad boy. All the ladies love me," he winked at an Aphrodite girl. She rolled her blue eyes and she looked at Jason with awe and admiration.

"I'm Piper McLean and I'm a daughter of Aphrodite," Piper said. Knowing it was my turn I said what I had to say.

"I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm a daughter of Athena," I said to the crowd. I wanted to kiss Percy so badly but I restrained myself.

"I am Reyna daughter of Bellona and I am a praetor," Reyna said confidently.

"I am Percy Jackson son of Neptune and I am also a praetor," Percy announced.

"If you greeks need help finding your wa-" Annabeth couldn't stand it any longer and neither could Percy. I walked straight to him and my speed got faster. Percy was jogging to where I was. Romans stared and they reached for weapons, ready to attack. Reyna looked annoyed since she was cut off from my stupid behavior. We both ran and we met in the middle. Percy threw his arms around my neck and I did the same. We kissed and everyone stared. Children of Aphrodite were either squealing or were cooing. I pulled back and I quickly got out my dagger. Romans cried out and everyone was alarmed. Percy had a knowing smirk. His eyes danced with joy and he took out Riptide. The Romans thought that we were attacking but Reyna quickly asked them to put their weapons away. She seemed to look amused by the fact I was battling with Percy.

"So Wise Girl, show me your best shot," Percy said cockily.

"So we're being cocky huh?" I asked coolly.

"I guess I am," Percy replied. We both striked at the same time and I felt the crowd of eyes watching my every move. I concentrated on how to win this using a good battle strategy. He looked for an opportunity to strike but as soon as he flicked his sword I dodged to the side with not a single cut on my body. I smirked. Percy seemed to focus hard as well but I knew he was distracted by something. I kicked him hard in his thigh and he stumbled and I hit the end of my dagger on his stomach and he fell back. I put my knee on his hard chest and I put my forearm on his neck.

"If you EVER leave me again, I wont be afraid to kill you next time," I growled. He had that smirk on his face and he nodded.

"Good," I replied. I helped him up and he quickly placed a kiss on my cheek. My cheek tingled with his soft lips and everyone cheered. I was confused, what were they cheering about?

"What's going on?" I asked hoping to get an answer.

"Percy's been talking about you non stop and you're the only one who has defeated him in a battle," A girl replied. She had curly hazel brown hair with light chocolate skin. A tall Asian boy with a buzz cut and a chubby face wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her cheeks were tinted with pink and I had guessed that they were dating but hasn't been that long.

"I've beaten Seaweed Brain in practice loads of times," I said.

"Hey!" Percy whined. I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Let's go on a walk Wise Girl," Percy said.

"Okay," I said for a reply.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name," I said to the girl with hazel brown hair.

"I'm Hazel and this is Frank," She replied with a smile.

"Nice meeting you!" I said cheerfully.

"You too!" she shouted over the loud noise.

"Let's go!" I shouted to Percy. He and I walked hand in hand and we walked to the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for reading! Please R/R!**

**The end! A/N **


End file.
